teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jordan Parrish
Jordan Parrish 'jest postacią poboczną w sezonie trzecim, czwartym, piątym i szóstym serialu, [[Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak|''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak]]. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w drugiej połowie trzeciego sezonu jako świeżo zatrudniony zastępca szeryfa Komisariacie Szeryfa w Beacon Hills, gdzie pracował pod kierownictwem szeryfa Stilinskiego. Po kilku tygodniach pracy, Jordan przyznał się szeryfowi, że przeprowadził się do Beacon Hills, ponieważ poczuł się tam zaciągnięty, co było pierwszą oznaką, że nie był tak zwyczajny, jak się wydawało. W tym czasie awansował na stanowisko zastępcy szeryfa, działając jako zastępca szeryfa Stilinskiego. Podejrzenie, że Jordan jest czymś więcej, zostało potwierdzone w sezonie czwartym, kiedy jego nazwisko pojawiło się na Puli Śmierci, potwierdzając, że rzeczywiście był istotą nadprzyrodzoną, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, jakim rodzajem Jego partner, zastępca Haigh próbował zabić Jordana, aby zdobyć nagrodę pieniężną w wysokości 5 milionów dolarów, zanurzając go w benzynie i odpalając. Jednak Jordan cudem obszedł się bez obrażeń, chociaż był pokryty sadzą i wszystkie jego ubrania zostały spalone. Jordan szybko dołączył do Scotta McCalla i jego stada, w Status Asthmaticus. Lydia Martin odkryła podczas badań, że Jordan jest rzeczywistości Piekielnym Ogarem, o którym mówi się, że podąża z Jeźdźcami Widmo i znany jest jako strażnik nadprzyrodzonych miejsc. Jednak odkąd Lydia została wciągnięta w katatonię przez atak Theo Raekena, Jordan nie umiał opanować swojej nadnaturalnej tożsamości, aż do The Sword and the Spirit, kiedy Gerard Argent potwierdził to, próbując podpalić, co spowodowało, że ujawnił swoje kły swojej istoty po raz pierwszy. W A Credible Threat okazało się, że Ogar może opętać swoich właścicieli. Cerber zaczął kontrolować Jordana, kiedy został wysadzony w powietrze podczas służby w Afganistanie, co zdarzyło się dokładnie w momencie, gdy stado Scotta wykonało rytuał w Alpha Pact. Chociaż Piekielny Ogar twierdził, że Jordan jest martwy, Lydia zasugerowała, że tak naprawdę nie umarł i może być możliwe, że Ogar i Jordan współpracują, by walczyć z Bestią z Gévaudan. W ostatnich odcinkach dzięki pomocy Chrisa i Gerarda Argenta oraz Lydii, Jordan nauczył się kontrolować i ostatecznie udało mu się wraz ze swoimi sojusznikami pokonać wrogów. W kolejnym sezonie, Jordan kontynuował pomaganie członkom stada w walce z Jeźdźcami Widmo, którzy przybyli do Beacon Hills, aby schwytać jego mieszkańców i uczynić ich swoimi sługami. Niestety związek z Dzikiem Gonem sprawił, że Jordan był przez nich kontrolowany i prawie uwolnił jednego z Jeźdźców z pułapki. Jego sytuacja pogorszyła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Garrett Douglas, który zdobył część mocy Jeźdźcy, jedząc jego szyszynkę i przejął pełną kontrolę nad Jordanem przez jakiś czas, wykorzystując go do otwarcia szczelin między żywym światem, a Peronem Jeźdźców Widmo. Jednak po tym, jak Stiles uciekł od Dzikiego Gonu, użył ciekłego azotu, by przywrócić Jordanowi prawdziwe ja i uwolnił go od kontroli Jeźdźców. Jordan Parrish jest sojusznikiem '''stada Scotta oraz zastępcą na [[Komisariat Szeryfa w Beacon Hills|'Komisariacie Szeryfa w Beacon Hills']]. Wczesne lata życia Większość wczesnego życia Jordana pozostaje tajemnicą. Wiadomo jednak, że Jordan uczęszczał do liceum gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a wkrótce po ukończeniu szkoły wstąpił do wojska jako technik EOD. Po odbyciu szkolenia Jordan odbył dwuletnią podróż po Afganistanie, gdzie pracował nad rozbrojeniem improwizowanych urządzeń wybuchowych. Pewnego dnia w trakcie rozbrajania bomby, przypadkowo przeciął niewłaściwy drut, a bomba eksplodowała mu w twarz. Na szczęście bomba wybuchła w tym samym czasie, gdy Nemeton obudził się w zastępczym rytuale poświęcenia wykonanym przez członków stada Scotta w Beacon Hills, a odwieczny i nieskończony Piekielny Ogar odrodził się przez opętanie ciała Jordana. Jednak Jordan pozostał nieświadomy tego, aż do 2012 roku, po tym jak Piekielny Ogar w nim został przyciągnięty do Beacon Hills, przez to, że jego obowiązkiem jest pilnowanie nadprzyrodzonych miejsc. Gdy się tam przeprowadził, dostał pracę w Komisariacie Szeryfa w Beacon Hills pod dowództwem szeryfa Stilinskiego i ostatecznie został jego zastępcą. Nie był oficjalnie świadomy swojego nadprzyrodzonego statusu, dopóki nie trafił na listę zabójstw w Puli Śmierci. Sezony |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= Wygląd zewnętrzny Jordan jest wysokim, szczupłym, muskularnym i przystojnym młodzieńcem o jasnobiałej skórze, zielonych oczach i ciemnobrązowych włosach. Zazwyczaj widuje się go tylko w zastępczym mundurze szeryfa, ale poza godzinami spędzanymi poza domem Jordan zwykle ubiera się w nieformalne stroje, które składają się w bluzkach w neutralnych kolorach, luźnych dżinsach i skórzanych kurtek. Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_19_Letharia_Vulpina_Parrish.png|Sezon 3 Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_12_Smoke_&_Mirrors_Parrish_waiting.png|Sezon 4 43e9a0c7b1e4241d01dc3e432e96ec42.jpg|Sezon 5 Ryan-Kelley-Parrish-Hellhound-eyes-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-4-Relics.jpg|Sezon 6 Charakter Jordan jest bardzo moralnym człowiekiem, który wierzy w robienie właściwych rzeczy i jest oddany swojej roli policjanta, aby chronić i służyć innym. Pokazano, że jest gotów pomóc każdemu, kto tego potrzebuje, na przykład kiedy pomógł Lydii i Stilesowi w śledztwie w Puli Śmierci oraz pilnował domu Tracy Stewart w wolnym czasie, bo martwił się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Jest także bardzo lojalnym człowiekiem i będzie starał się chronić tych, na których mu zależy, na przykład kiedy okłamał Belasko o tym, że nie zna Scotta McCall, choć grożono mu śmiercią. Jordan nienawidzi myśli o zranieniu ludzi, a nawet posunął się tak daleko, że stał się złodziejem ciał martwych Chimer, ponieważ nie chciał ryzykować przypadkowego zranienia kogokolwiek innego. Wydaje się być przerażony swoimi mocami i martwił się o brak wiedzy i kontroli. Jordan wykazał się dużą otwartością, ponieważ nie przeszkadzał mu pomysł, że Lydia jest medium, a kiedy stado Scotta pokazało mu nadprzyrodzony świat, zaakceptował to bez żadnych sprzeciwów. Jordan jest również bardzo cierpliwym człowiekiem, pokazał to, gdy wspierał Chrisa Argenta, gdy walczył o życie po tym, jak stracił nadzieję oraz, gdy uspokoił Jareda, kiedy podejrzewano, że wziął bombę w paczce. Moce i umiejętności Moce Jako człowiek opętany ogromnie potężnym Piekielnym Ogarem, Jordan posiada wiele nadprzyrodzonych mocy, chociaż pełny zakres tego, co może zrobić, jest wciąż nieznany. Ponieważ Jordan nadal nie jest w pełni świadomy swoich umiejętności, większość z nich nie została uruchomiona, ale została pokazana w trakcie piekielnych transów. Od tego czasu Jordan połączył się ze swoim alter ego, mając pełny dostęp do swoich mocy Ogara, ale może nie być świadom tego, co może zrobić. Niezależnie od tego, jego ogromna siła została nieco zwiększona, ponieważ Jordan zakończył konflikt z Cerberem. Walcząc z innym Ogarami, Parrish, który pomimo niesamowitego pradawnego ducha wzmacniającego go, nie ma doświadczenia Halwyna, który był gospodarzem ducha Piekielnego Ogara od wieku. Umiejętności * Wiedza mechaniczna i techniczna: ponieważ Jordan był technikiem EOD w wojsku, ma rozległą wiedzę, jak działają maszyny i technologie i jest w stanie zmodyfikować maszynę do swoich potrzeb. Na przykład, był w stanie wymyślić, jak korzystać z komunikatora z klawiaturą podczas Puli Śmierci i modyfikować zakłócenia częstotliwości komórkowe, aby rozszerzyć zasięg, aby spróbować obezwładnić Potwornych Doktorów. * Usuwanie materiałów wybuchowych: jako były technik EOD, Jordan miał wieloletnie doświadczenie w rozprzestrzenianiu urządzeń wybuchowych, takich jak bomby i był w stanie z powodzeniem rozbroić bombę, którą Niemowa zastawił, by spróbować zabić Dereka Hale. * Wiedza na temat prawa: Jordan jako oficer policji jest bardzo zorientowany w federalnym i stanowym kodeksie prawnym oraz prawidłowych protokołach postępowania w różnych sytuacjach kryminalnych. Jest szczególnie biegły w rozładowywaniu napiętych sytuacji i wskazaniu tych, którzy popełniają zbrodnie. * Zaawansowana znajomość broni: Jako były żołnierz armii i obecny policjant, Jordan ma dużą wiedzę w zakresie identyfikacji i użycia różnych rodzajów broni palnej, takich jak pistolety, strzelby i karabiny szturmowe. * Walka w bliskiej odległości: jako były żołnierz armii i obecny policjant, Jordan był intensywnie szkolony w walce w zwarciu, zarówno z bronią, jak i bez niej. Jest tak utalentowany, że nawet wyszkolił Lydię Martin w obronie przed zagrożeniami. Słabości * Podwójna natura: ponieważ Jordan dopiero niedawno dowiedział się, że jest naczyniem Piekielnego Ogara i ma małą wiedzę na temat swoich mocy i obowiązków w nadprzyrodzonym świecie, był skłonny do wchodzenia w stany fugi. Wtedy był nieświadomy tego, co robił, a jego zachowanie wydawało się być rządzone wyłącznie przez ducha Ogara wewnątrz niego. W rezultacie Jordan został podzielony na dwie osobowości, ludzką i Cerbera, ducha go posiadającego, który był w stanie działać niezależnie od Jordana. Jego piekielna natura mogła zostać wywołana przez nadprzyrodzone poczucie zagrożenia lub śmierci, podobne do odczuwanego przez Banshee, lub kiedy został podpalony, aktywując swoje zdolności i budząc Cerbera. W rezultacie jego zdolności były zwykle wyzwalane jedynie w sytuacjach życia lub śmierci, a jego kontrola nad nimi była w najlepszym wypadku nieprzewidywalna. Jednak od tego czasu Jordan i Cerber doszli do porozumienia i połączyli się w jedną postać, zamiast być dwoma odrębnymi podmiotami, posiadającymi to samo ciało i walczącymi ze sobą o kontrolę. Od kiedy to połączenie miało miejsce, Jordan wykazał niemal pełną kontrolę nad swoimi mocami, wskazując, że jego podwójna natura nie może być już słabością. * Godziny dzienne: jako istota nocy wydaje się, że przemiany Jordana ograniczają się do godzin ciemności między zmierzchem a świtem, ponieważ w ciągu dnia nie pokazał, że przechodzi w tryb ogara. Jednak nie zostało to jeszcze potwierdzone, a fakt, że Jordan i Cerber współpracują razem, to można się domyślić, że nawet pory dnia nie mają już znaczenia. * Brak doświadczenia: jedną z obecnych słabości Parrisha pomimo treningu w walce jest brak doświadczenia w radzeniu sobie z siłami nadprzyrodzonymi, którzy są silniejsi w stosunku do jego mocy. Pozwoliło to na pokonanie go takim zagrożeniom, jak Jeźdźcom Widmo i inny Ogarom. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Zna się na broni Militarnej. * W Puli Śmierci nagroda za jego śmierć wynosiła 5 milionów. * Gdy się skupi nie jest wrażliwy na ogień. * Długo nie było wiadomo czym jest, ale w odcinku Status Asthmaticus dowiadujemy się, że jest piekielnym ogarem. Galeria Fanvid thumb|center|670 px Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Biuro Szeryfa Kategoria:Piekielne ogary Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Pula Śmierci Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Formalnie ludzie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami Kategoria:Postacie poboczne Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne